


The Prince and the Pirate

by pentameter_and_pen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentameter_and_pen/pseuds/pentameter_and_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Charming. A series of short requested drabbles featuring everyone’s favourite pirate and prince. [Set throughout season 3B]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss And Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook tells David about the failed TLK. [Set during “Witch Hunt”]

“Tell me about him.”

David asks as they search the woods for the missing Merry Man. Hook doesn’t stop to answer.  

“Little John? I’m afraid I’ve only just heard about him mate.”

David shakes his head. “Not him, the man Emma was going to marry.”

“Oh. _Him_.” Hook stops to think, going through his brief memories of non-flying-monkey Walsh. “Don’t think you’d have liked him.”

He starts walking again.

“ _Emma_ liked him,” he points out. Though he doesn’t really like the thought of this guy either. And not just because he turned out to be an actual monster.

“So you’re saying you’d accept any man she chooses?” Hook asks, letting the intent behind his question hang in the silence. _Including a pirate?_

“If it made her happy, _yes_.” David answers, silently conveying his approval.  

“Well, she didn’t accept his proposal. Said she’d need to think about it.” Hook turns to look at David. “If you ask me, that’s not the mark of a woman in love.”

David frowns. On one hand he’s relieved, on the other he’s concerned. He’d really hoped she’d find happiness when they let her go.

“So anything else I should know about?” He asks, trying not to appear desperate for more details about her life. He hasn’t really had a chance to catch up with her. “About Emma.”

There’s a long pause before Hook replies.

“Don’t get mad mate, but I may have tried true love’s kiss on her.”

This time David does stop.

“You did WHAT?!”


	2. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David visits Killian on his wedding day.

Hook gazes at his reflection in the mirror. It’s the first time he’s worn his naval regalia in more than three hundred years. He’d forgotten how the dark blue adds depth to his eyes – _his mother’s eyes,_  as Liam was always pointed out.

He aches at the memory of his brother. Liam was supposed to be here, standing next to him on the day he’d marry the woman of his dreams.

Instead he’s found the perfect replacement in Henry, the young lad eagerly accepting his request. He can think of no one better to stand beside him.     

There’s a knock at the door and David enters – the last person Hook had expected to see today.

“Here to threaten me?” he asks his future father-in-law’s reflection teasingly. “If I ever did break her heart, I assure you that Emma would be the first to kill me.”

He turns and looks David in the eye before continuing. “But I don’t intend to ever let that happen.”

David simply smiles at him. “I know. You wouldn’t be standing here otherwise.”

They exchange understanding smiles.

“Actually, I brought you a bit of a pre-wedding present.”

David takes out a box from behind his back and presents it to Hook.

“David, I’m about to marry your daughter,” Hook says with a mock-serious expression. Nevertheless he opens it to reveal a medallion. He looks up surprised.  

“My father won it in the war,” David says, clipping it onto Hook’s outfit. “ Thought you could use something borrowed.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you have any more prompts, let me know! Till then, check out any of my other stuff on tumblr, ff.net and AO3. Thanks for reading!


End file.
